cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harri/@comment-29831393-20170323082906/@comment-26063989-20170626090550
For the first ability, the first part is too powerful. That works out to a net power gain of +10,000, every time you call a card, for a mere persona flip.+5k generally balances out as a +1 in VG card economics, so just on paper that calcs out to a +2 every time a card is called. Persona flips and the skill requiring "outside influence" to proc it both generally work out to a -0.5, so even if you were paying the cost each time the gained ability triggered, that'd be +1 above curve each time. I'd personally suggest knocking it down to +4k to each, and if you want to be really hardlaced about it, you could bring it to "that unit gets POW+4000, and if it has the Magia ability, this unit gets POW+4000". On the flip side, the second gained ability just straight-up doesn't work. G units return to the G zone at the start of the End Phase, while all other end-of-turn abilities (including Magia) apply after that, so they would already have returned to the G zone before the condition could even be met. I'm not sure what to suggest to fix it, since I'm not certain what your goal with it was, especially since recovering resources seems odd on what seems intended to be a finisher stride, especially that Soul Charge bit (Magia is really not wanting for ways to fill up the Soul). Bit of an error on the second ability, its an ACT ability, not an AUTO, autos are activated by something happening, acts are used anytime during your main phase. And on that note, you can chop the "during the main phase" bit. The actual Magia ability is fine; A bit too fine actually, it's kinda underpowered. Magia calls are generally "undercosted", which they can justify because the card returns at the end of the turn, so it's in fact a net +0. Harri's a good example of this; CB1, requires "outside influence" to activate, requires "setup" (having a target in soul), for a total condition/cost rating of -2. +5k for a +1, Soul Charge 1 for a +0.5, and the call itself is left at a cheap +0.5. But, less numbers, more focusing on the intended purpose. With the lack of 1/Turn, I'm assuming the intent is to use this a bunch of times, fill up whatever spots are left unfilled on your field (useful for making non-Cat builds a little more viable) and trigger that first skill up there a bunch of times. And then make it not quite as costly with that Hollow-like resource recovery (assuming it, well, worked). Solid approach. I'd say the most obvious solutions would be either make it call two units, or make it cost only a Soul Blast, although the latter would mean it would really require the CC/SC ability (which wouldn't neccesarily be a bad thing, cutting down on text is always a plus). Or, if you wanted to be particularly bold, give the called unit a skill. This would actually work _excellently_ in Magia, since hitting big numbers is quite easy in the deck, but giving your opponent an actual reason to guard those big attacks? Not so much. An on-hit draw 1 would be great, Countercharging to refund would of course also be cool. Ideally, throw it into soul and call another card out with POW would be ideal, but that on a potential first stride is kinda an enope from a design perspective. Finally, giving the called unit Power like OG G3 Harri is of course an option... But that seems kinda redundant with the first skill, and it's kinda a waster (boring) just to get more vanilla big numbers. Lastly, I'd suggest throwing a GB2 on one of the skills, just to implement some nice multi-tier-design fundamentals (being able to use it as a first stride who only calls or grants mass power, or use it later as a self-enabling powerhouse, gives the card itself more value, and puts more choice on the shoulders of the player, therefore building a more skill-based dynamic). Aaaaand that's my essay for the day! >W<